


Absolutely!

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Long story short it's a robot stuffing himself silly and enjoying it, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton isn't satisfied with the way his Ex form burns out so quickly, so he derives a sweet plan to be able to use it more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely!

Mettaton grumbled and scribbled out yet another idea, the black ink from his pen cutting through the words. At this rate, he’d never come up with an idea to make his Ex body more energy efficient in order to stay and perform in it longer.

Ever since it had debuted, his popularity skyrocketed; even more so than it had been before. More monsters than ever had been clamoring for an autograph, a photo, a hug, and a multitude of other strange things they hadn’t asked him for before. Unfortunately, the body burned through fuel at an alarmingly quick pace. He couldn’t go more than a few hours before it hit zero, and he’d had to end many performances early because of it. He didn’t like saving the body for special occasions, so he fretted night and day trying to come up with a solution.

Behind him, his television spouted out advertisements for various things and places in the Underground. He watched as colourful images and catchy jingles passed by, but he didn’t have the mind to watch ads, so he ended up shutting off the television with a robotic sigh. 

His mind wandered to his schedule for this week. Mostly, it was _Cooking With A Killer Robot_. The show was relatively popular, but it didn’t do much for Mettaton because he didn’t eat anything besides fuel. He wondered if it was possible to make a more energy efficient fuel, but then an idea hit him with so much theoretical force that he nearly jumped up.

Despite having never tried it, would eating the food he made alter his energy consumption in Ex form? It was worth a try. The rectangle spun around in joy, audibly lauding himself for coming up with such a thing. He decided right then he wanted to go out and get everything he needed.

After spending several hours using ingredients from his set and replacing them with others, Mettaton had baked himself a variety of pies, cakes, and other pastries. He made sure to make them exactly the way he did on air - or at least, how he purported to. No detail was left untouched, and the robot rubbed his hands together eagerly, ready to let his experiment begin. He extended an arm out to reach his own switch. Of course, no other interfering factors (people) could be around to interrupt him, so he had picked an hour where there wasn’t much going on. He clicked the switch, and felt his body start to shift. Initially, it had been uncomfortable, but now it was routine and didn’t bother him. His circuits, wires, and beams had to bend and arrange themselves in order to form his Ex body. 

When the sequence was over, he could already feel the difference. Being in this form made him significantly more fatigued than in his normal form. Hopefully it was about to change, and Mettaton picked up a slice of cake and began eating it. It was laden with sugar and cream, but aside from being very rich wasn’t too bad. He’d have to celebrate himself twice today.

Half of the cake in, and Mettaton felt the same way he did when his fuel reached Full, but he pressed on. It might have been extreme, but he wanted to test how long his Ex form would last through this food. He had abandoned using a fork at this point and had just gone straight to shoving food in his mouth. Undignified, yes, but it got the job done. He moaned quietly as more food passed through his mouth and down his throat to his chamber. There was something oddly satisfying about it. The extra energy he got as his body began to synthesise the food only spurred him to eat more and more.

By the time he had consumed two cakes, his stomach had grown a bit, but he paid it no mind. He was moving onto an apple pie and some croissants, both of which were good enough that he consumed them even faster than the two cakes. He had to lie back a bit, for his stomach was now exceedingly full. It had grown even more, resting on his upper thighs, and he undid the belt he wore in Ex form to accommodate for it. A loud belch left his mouth, and he was glad nobody was around to hear.

He inspected his body with curiosity, poking at his belly and his thighs, which had grown in tandem. It was all very soft, and if it wasn’t so difficult for him to move like this, he might have considered performing. He wondered if his fans would love the newer, bigger Mettaton Ex.

When he felt the haze dissipate, he began to work on some eclairs, finishing them off in no time. His next task was the three pies and five cakes that remained, and he was beginning to regret baking so much, but he ate nonetheless. With every bite he thought of how happy people were to see him in this form, the endless amounts of roses he received, stories people wrote about him…it was all so wonderful, and surely it would multiply if he could always be in this form, feeling sexy and confident. He ate happily now, half because he loved the taste and half because he thought of his fans.

By some miraculous feat, Mettaton managed to finish everything he had made. He was an all-or-nothing guy, after all. The chair he sat on was nearly collapsed with the added weight to his body, and his gut was so large that if he extended his arm at normal length, it was a few inches past his fingertips. He noticed his arms and wrists were looking thicker as well, and realised that while his belly took the brunt of the gain, it was all over his body. He hoped he’d added more to his rear as well.

He rubbed his stomach aimlessly, trying to stop it from gurgling so he would cease belching every few moments. He was extremely satisfied and extremely full; the latter of which he grew to like as he fondled his own body. He felt heat growing between his legs, but was too incapacitated by his large meal to do anything. In fact, he felt _more_ tired than he had before. He drifted asleep into a food-induced nap before he could gauge that, but the show he managed to put on some time later was unforgettable.

The newer, bigger Mettaton Ex was here to stay.


End file.
